The present invention relates to a method of supplying scents to a room of a motor vehicle, the scents being selected to meet needs according to information about the drive condition of the motor vehicle.
Conventionally, an aromatic material containing reservoir is placed in a room of a motor-car for repressing odors such as of smoke of cigarette but aromatic materials were not used for exercising their physiological effects on activities of persons in buildings. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 204,373 filed on June 9, 1988 which is now abandoned and entitled "Method for supplying aromas, apparatus therefor and facilities provided with same", the inventors have proposed as joint inventors a method for supplying aromas to a space, in which aromatic materials are retained in respective reservoirs. At least one of the aromatic materials is selected and volatilized to disseminate aromas thereof according to a timetable which is predetermined on the basis of activities of persons in the space. No attempt has been made to use scents for reducing traffic accidents by exercising excellent physiological effects thereof on drivers of motor vehicles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of supplying scents to a room of a motor vehicle. The method is useful in reducing traffic accidents.